


Someone I Know

by StarmanSymphony



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Gen, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarmanSymphony/pseuds/StarmanSymphony
Summary: A robot tends to the to-be forest, and a knight watches.





	Someone I Know

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this a bit before i beat the game, whoops. i was close, though. i've beaten it now, and that's pretty much the sole reason why i'm posting it now. spoilers are easy to find, especially when you're not looking. i'm not bothered by it.
> 
> idk if this will be consistent with any other post-game stuff i write because i'm still figuring out those post-game headcanons.

It had only been a year or so since Glenn had returned to his own time after Lavos’ defeat. He sometimes wished he had retained his frog form - it was what he was more used to, after having it for so long.

At first, he stayed at the castle, relearning how to do the most menial of tasks for a second time. Once he had gotten the basics, he went out and got himself a house. Living by himself was lonely as it ever was, though. He often went into town to remedy this; it was something he felt a lot more comfortable doing nowadays. And in town, sometimes he would overhear the gossip that passed from the townsfolks lips.

He had almost forgotten Robo had offered to stay in his time and help Fiona restore the forest. He was just used to time travel. He sat, cross legged, on the outskirts of where the forest would eventually be, and watched as the robot tended to the land.

He had to have been there for an hour at the very least before Robo noticed him. At first, he just stared at him from afar for a couple of seconds before continuing with his job, but as he got closer, he looked at him more and more. Eventually, Robo walked up to him and stared at him for a few moments.

“...Are you alright?” Robo finally asked.

A faint smile appeared on Glenn’s face. “I am quite alright, myself.”

Robo’s eyes flashed somewhat, and he was quiet for a moment before he asked, “What are you doing sitting out here?”

“Just watching.”

“Do you not have anywhere else to be?”

“No, I am not needed right now.”

Robo stood in silence for another two moments before continuing to tend to the earth. Glenn continued to watch. Robo came back up to him after he had watered the seeds to his right.

“Do I… know you?” Robo asked.

Glenn wasn’t sure how to answer, so instead, he opted to not answer at all. He simply let out a hum.

Robo shook his head soon after.

“Sorry,” he said. “You just remind me of someone I know.”


End file.
